


Time Jump

by mai96



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai96/pseuds/mai96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six mois après leur exil de la Soul Society, Urahara fabrique une machine leur permettant d'avoir un aperçu du futur. Et comme la plupart de ses expériences, les choses ne vont pas exactement comme prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580006) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> Cette OS n'est pas de moi, il est de cywscross, un auteur que j'adore littéralement. Si vous lisez en anglais et que vous aimez Bleach, aller voir son profil. Sinon, deux autres de ses fanfictions ont été traduites en français sur fanfiction.net... à vous de chercher.

– Ouf... laissa échapper l'étranger aux cheveux orange alors que le portail derrière lui le recracha en face d'eux avant de disparaitre de nouveau.

Il avait un zanpakutō attaché à son dos – un katana avec une poigné noir – et il portait un Shihakushou(1) recouvrant ses chevilles. Le badge de lieutenant de la cinquième division était accroché à son bras gauche. Il était maigre, svelte, mais il y avait une touche subtile de force dans chacun des mouvements effectués pour se relever.

– Putain… Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ?

Lisa fut la première à parler alors que le nouvel arrivant reprenait ses esprits.

– Kaien… ?

– Je ne suis pas Kaien, vint instantanément la réponse, sonnant comme un réflexe.

Les yeux couleur miel les étudièrent alors que le nouveau se dressait de toute sa hauteur, les balayant du regard avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'horreur naissante avant qu'il ne s'arrête finalement sur Urahara.

– L'homme au bob, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais cette fois, merde !

A son crédit, Urahara ne se montra que peu surpris, même s'il commença à se gratter la tête d'un air penaud et regarder la machine à ses pieds.

– Ah… Je pourrais mettre trompé dans certains calculs. J'espérais un aperçut de l'avenir – un événement majeur qui pourrait être un point tournant pour nous – mais il semble que cela vous a apporté à la place.

L'étranger le regarda pendant un long moment avant de couvrir ses yeux avec un de ses mains, dans une parfaite image de résignation acceptée – ce qui en disait long sur la façon dont il savait Urahara Kisuke.

– Tu sais, murmura enfin l'étranger, abaissant sa main. J'aimerais dire que je suis choqué, mais après toutes les conneries que tu as inventées au fils des années, le voyage dans le temps n'est pas encore en haut de la liste.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Dis-moi juste que tu peux me renvoyer chez moi.

– Eh bien…. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, rassura hâtivement Urahara. Je vais juste devoir inverser la polarité, ce qui devrait prendre un certain temps, mais le résultat final devrait ouvrir le portail et vous renvoyer chez vous.

– Ah… dit l'étranger.

Ce n'était pas vraiment enthousiasme, probablement pas heureux que cela prenne sans doute un certain temps.

– Eh ben… Je suppose que je vais rester ici jusqu'à que tu fixes ça.

Il les regarda tous de nouveau, les examinant un par un, avant de faire un semblant d'ossement d'épaule.

– Je suis Ichigo, en passant. Ravis de vous rencontrer.

– Tu nous connais ? demanda Hiyori sans égard, une mine renfrognée et soupçonneuse dirigée vers le nouvellement nommé Ichigo. T'es qui de toute façon ? Pourquoi la machine t'a amené ici ?

Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux, renvoyant une mine renfrogné à la blonde.

– Je viens de le dire, et bon sang, comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? Demande ça à l'homme au bob là-bas.

Il s'interrompit et regarda derrière lui, à l'endroit où était Urahara.

– Bien que je suppose que je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça vu que tu ne l'a pas encore.

Urahara cligna des yeux de stupéfaction à la remarque désinvolte mais Ichigo était déjà passé à autre chose, son regard s'attardant sur Shinji cette fois. Un sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres.

– Quelque chose d'amusant ? demanda Shinji d'une voix trainante, en haussant un sourcil.

Un coin de la bouche, incliné dans le sens d'un sourire, tressaillit.

– Nan, pas vraiment. C'est juste que…

Il fit un geste dans la direction générale de Shinji.

– Tes cheveux sont vraiment longs.

– Shinji a coupé ses cheveux dans le futur ?

Keisei n'était pas le seul avec un air complétement stupéfait.

– Il a toujours été si vaniteux sur ça !

Shinji lui jeta un regard mécontent, alors qu'Ichigo riait.

– Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas ça. De toute façon, il a toujours été un bâtard flamboyant. Ses cheveux atteignent seulement ses épaules à l'époque d'où je viens.

Tout le monde regarda le capitaine blond spéculativement, sans doute en essayant de l'imaginer avec des cheveux courts. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

Une seconde plus tard, leur attention collective fut de nouveau sur Ichigo quand une tache pourpre apparu de nulle part et tenta de le prendre par surprise sur la gauche, seulement pour qu'Ichigo échappe aux griffes de Yoruichi avec une facile demi-étape de shunpo en arrière.

C'était de la déesse de la vitesse dont on parlait, et il l'avait esquivé, facilement.

– Puis-je t'aider à propos de quelque chose, Yoruichi-san ? demanda doucement Ichigo, même si ses yeux restaient braqués sur la femme.

Elle fit la moue, une lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle abaissait la main qui avait visé le tissus qui maintenant encore le zanpakutō d'Ichigo dans son dos.

– Juste un test. Qui est ton capitaine ?

Ichigo pencha la tête.

– Est-ce vraiment important ? Ce n'est pas Aizen, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Et je suis un assez nouveau lieutenant, tout bien considéré. Promu il y a environ deux ans.

Pendant une seconde, quelque chose de sombre vacilla sur son visage, transformant ses traits en quelque chose de soucieux et lointain. Puis cela disparu, si rapidement que cela n'aurait jamais pu être là en premier lieu.

– Donc… dit Ichigo en regardant les alentours. Où puis-je rester ? Je me contenterais de dormir sur un canapé si c'est tout ce que vous pouvez me passer. Et en passant, on est en quelle année ?

– Décembre 1901, informa Urahara, son expression tout à coup pensive. Et vous venez de … ?

– Juin 2011, déclara Ichigo, tirant distraitement le tissu sur sa tête avant de hausser les épaules.

– Êtes-vous un Shiba ? demanda Lisa brusquement. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Kaien.

– Beaucoup de personne continue de me le dire, offrit Ichigo avec un sourire désabusé. Kaein était mon cousin.

– « était » … ?

Lisa avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude.

Ichigo grimaça.

– Euh… Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

– Attend, il est  _mort_  ? lâcha-t-elle.

Ichigo hésita, regardant Urahara avant de se retourner vers Lisa.

– Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Kukaku-nee-san dit qu'il est mort quelques décennies avant ma naissance.

Un silence tendu plana sur la pièce mais ils savaient tous qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire si cela était déjà arrivé. Jouer avec le temps était dangereux. Ils avaient déjà débattu longuement et sérieusement sur si oui ou non Urahara devait utiliser sa machine pour commencer.

– Quelques décennies ? répéta Shinji, redirigeant le sujet de la conversation. Quel âge as-tu ?

Ichigo sourit.

– Vingt-cinq ans.

– Tu veux dire que tu as  _l'apparence_  d'un homme de vingt-ans, corrigea Kensei.

– Non, je veux dire que je suis en vie depuis vingt-cinq ans, expliqua Ichigo. Enfin… techniquement, j'ai été en vie pendant vingt-trois ans, mais j'ai littéralement vingt-cinq ans. Je suis né d'un père shinigami et d'une mère humaine. J'avais un corps humain mais certaines choses sont arrivées et j'ai obtenue des pouvoirs de shinigami.

– Et le central 46 était d'accord avec le fait de faire d'un humain un lieutenant ? s'exclama Hiyori, son expression exprimant son scepticisme. Il était d'accord pour qu'un shinigami _épouse_  une humaine ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et son sourire suivant laissait voir un peu d'humour.

– Mon vieil homme n'a pas vraiment prévenu quand il a décidé de vivre dans le monde des humains avec ma mère. Kisuke-san l'a aidé à se cacher. Et je suis fort. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de m'avoir comme ennemi. De plus, eh ben… je suppose que les Shinigamis ont changé. Rukia a dit qu'ils ne sont pas aussi strict sur leurs lois qu'ils avaient l'habitude de l'être. De plus, je ne suis plus un humain maintenant je suis mort durant la guerre.

– Quel guerre ? ne tarda pas à intervenir Love. Une guerre contre Aizen ?

– Quoi ? Non, renifla dédaigneusement Ichigo. Nous avons terminé cette guerre depuis dix ans. Je voulais dire la dernière guerre, contre… contre certaines personnes.

Il tourna les talons.

– Mais maintenant, assez de ça. Il y a quelque chose à manger ici ? Je meurs de faim. Je venais de prendre ma pause déjeuné quand le portail est apparu et m'a aspiré.

– Attend ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça et ne pas continuer ! cria Hiyori après lui.

– Je ne vous dirais rien d'autre, rétorqua Ichigo. Ne soit pas si impatiente, la naine.

– Qui t'appelle une naine, grande perche ?!

* * *

 

– Berry-tan t'a botté le cul, Kensei !

– La ferme ! J'ai été pris au dépourvu.

– Trois fois à la suite ? Et contre un lieutenant ? C'est encore pire que se faire botter le cul.

– Tais-toi Love ! J'aimerais te voir faire mieux.

Ichigo habitait avec eux depuis cinq jours maintenant, et à la surprise de tout le monde (sauf peut-être celle d'Ichigo), il s'était intégré comme s'il avait toujours été avec eux. Il était clair quel leur invité temporaire les connaissait tous très bien, ne sourcillant jamais devant le choix de lecture de Lisa, ou les tendances violentes de tendre une embuscade qui le visait – lui ou les autres d'ailleurs – par Hiyori, ou même le penchant de Mashiro pour les câlin sur-affectueux.

– Hey, j'ai une question.

Ichigo atterri à côté d'eux, remettant son zanpakutō sans son fourreau.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ne descelles-tu pas ton zanpakutō ? Je ne te dis pas quoi faire ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais dans le futur, quand on s'entraine, on utilise généralement le shikai dès le départ.

Un silence tendu tomba sur eux comme la mort qui arrive. Ce fut Shinji qui fournit une réponse.

– Tu dois savoir pourquoi nous avons été exilés. A cause de ça, nous ne pouvons toujours pas libérer trop de pouvoir dans un combat sans… aller dans l'obscurité, pour ainsi dire.

Ichigo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et son froncement de sourcil s'accentua.

– Quoi ? Tu veux dire la chose vizard ? Je pensais que Kisuke-san vous avez déjà stabilisé, les gars.

Cela avait été dit avec tant de désinvolture – comme s'il se fichait réellement de leur condition – qu'au moins la moitié d'entre eux se relaxèrent instantanément.

– Je l'ai fait, dit Urahara en hochant la tête de confirmation. Toutefois, leur hollow intérieur est difficile à supprimer quand ils perdent le contrôle. Donc j'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour eux d'utiliser aussi peu de reiatsu que possible tant que je recherche une manière d'inverser le processus.

Ichigo réprima un rire moqueur.

– Eh ben…. Tu peux cesser ça. Tu n'en a jamais trouvé un.

– Quoi ?

Lisa semblait déchirer entre détester Urahara et détester Ichigo.

– Donc nous sommes toujours – comment nous as-tu appelés ? Vizard ? Nous sommes toujours des vizards un siècle dans le futur ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

– Ouais, et vous êtes sacrement fort.

– Nous sommes sacrement fort sans ça ! répliqua sèchement Lisa. Tu penses que nous voulions être hollowdifié ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'hérissa tout de suite Ichigo comme s'ils  _l_ 'avaient offensé d'une quelconque manière. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y a quelque chose de mal à être un vizard ! C'est juste votre côté sombre qui se manifeste sous une forme physique. Il a toujours été là. C'est une part de vous dont vous aviez honte, la part que vous n'aimiez pas montrer à d'autres personnes ou admettre que vous aviez. C'est ce que votre Hollow intérieur est ! Et vous devez l'accepter tôt ou tard. Sinon, vous allez perdre le contrôle d'une manière ou d'une autre, et à ce moment, vous serez  _vraiment_  dans la merde !

Il se stoppa, sembla être en conflit pendant un moment, puis il reprit d'une voix calme.

– Si cela peut aider, le Gotei 13 ne s'en soucie pas dans le futur. Je sais qu'ils peuvent être des fanatiques idiots, mais… les vizards sont largement accepté d'où je viens. Je veux dire, c'est toujours un assez petit groupe mais…

Il fit de nouveau une pause, puis révéla avec hésitation :

– Dans la dernière guerre, nos ennemis pouvaient  _voler_  les bankais et les utiliser comme s'ils leur appartenaient, donc Kisuke-san a trouvé une manière d'hollowdifier temporairement un shinigami introduisant ainsi du reiatsu du hollow dans les bankais volés, et comme nos ennemis ne pouvait pas supporter le reiatsu d'hollow sans que leur âme se détruit dans le processus… Peut-être qu'une part de ça était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix ou que Kisuke-san les avait assuré que cela ne serait que temporaire, mais ils étaient tous honnêtement ok avec ça. J'ai entendu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a hésité, même pas les capitaines – Toshiro, Byakuya, Komamura-san, même Soi Fon, et quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, elle était aussi obtus d'esprit qu'il était possible de l'être.

– Soi Fon ? le coupa Yoruichi, le fixant de ses yeux dorés. Elle va bien ? Elle est capitaine à ton époque ?

Ichigo acquiesça, ses traits se relaxèrent à présent que personne d'autre ne semblait déterminé à argumenter sur comment il était monstrueusement mauvais d'être un vizard.

– Ouais, capitaine de la seconde division. En passant, quand tu la verras de nouveau, elle va être sacrement en colère contre toi. Comment, elle essaye littéralement de te tuer.

Yoruichi rit avec regret.

– Je n'en doute pas. Elle me pardonnera, hein ?

– Ouais, grimaça Ichigo. C'est un peu bizarre à quel point elle t'adore, mais tu as dit que c'était pire quand tu étais encore capitaine, ce qui est effrayant parce que c'est plutôt mauvais actuellement. Je veux dire, une minute elle est en train de hurler sur son lieutenant pour être un idiot faignant et bon-à-rien et la prochaine, elle nettoie le sol du dojo parce que tu as mentionné que tu pensais avoir vu un insecte quand tu y étais.

– Je n'ai aucune inquiétude alors, rayonna Yoruichi. On dirait qu'elle va très bien.

Ichigo roula des yeux.

– Y'a que toi, Yoruichi-san. Maintenant si nous sommes tous ok avec l'angoisse existentielle à propos d'un rien absolu…

– Nous ne sommes pas angoissé, et ce n'est pas rien ! souffla Lisa. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être d'accord avec ça, même si les choses vont bien dans le futur…

Ichigo la coupa avec un soupir exaspéré avant de lever une main.

– Je n'ai jamais réalisé que vous étiez de tels abrutis sur cette question, les gars. Même moi, je n'en avais pas fait une telle histoire. Regardez.

Et sans un autre mot, il amena sa main à son visage, et la moitié de la salle prirent leur épée en main alors que le reiatsu noir bordé de rouge se rassemblait avant de se briser et de révéler un masque d'os distinctif.

– Putain de merde ! jura Kensei, sautant en arrière alors qu'il dégainait son couteau avec les autres, cessant seulement quand Ichigo – un vizard, apparemment – tendit la main et retira le masque.

Ses yeux passèrent du rouge au noir, puis de jaune ils redevinrent marron alors qu'il tenait son masque d'hollow dans une main.

– Vu ? Nous sommes les mêmes, déclara Ichigo, jetant son masque à Urahara qui l'attrapa avec précaution comme s'il pouvait le mordre, et l'examina. En fait, c'est vous les gars, qui m'ont appris comment contrôler mon hollow, alors arrêtez de paniquer pour commencer.

– Aizen a aussi mis la main sur toi ? demanda brusquement Shinji, une lueur – qui ne devrait pas être là – de culpabilité apparaissant déjà dans ses yeux.

Ichigo ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma, se frottant l'arrière de la tête

– Euh…non. Cet imbécile n'était pas Aizen.

Ne jamais laisser dire que les vizards étaient des imbéciles. Il y avait seulement une autre personne capable de lancer le processus d'hollowdification après tout. Comme une seule personne, ils se tournèrent vers Urahara.

– Tu ne l'as pas fait, la voix de Shinji était inhabituellement mortelle, et Urahara recula, lui-même horrifié. C'est un gosse !

– He ! Je n'apprécie pas ce terme ! intervient Ichigo d'une voix forte. Et ce n'est pas de la faute de Kisuke-san. A cette époque, il y avait une seule manière de retrouver mes pouvoirs de shinigami – j'avais besoin d'eux pour sauver quelqu'un – et la chose hollowdification était un effet secondaire.

– Il t'a dit les conséquences avant de t'faire passer par là ? demanda astucieusement l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division.

– Eh ben…

– Exactement, dit-il avec finalité, assassinant toujours du regard le scientifique.

– Je l'aurais fait de toute façon, défendit résolument Ichigo. Une de mes amies était en danger. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la sauver. Devenir un vizard était en fait une bonne chose. Byakuya m'aurait tué si je n'avais pas eu ce coup de pouce.

– Pourquoi aurais-tu eu besoin de combattre Byakuya ? s'enquérit Rose. Je pensais que tu étais du côté des Shinigamis.

Le voyageur temporel sourit, sauvage et vif.

– Les shinigamis et moi n'avons pas toujours été en bons termes. Un de mes plus proche ami shinigami a essayé de me tuer avant. En y pensant, beaucoup de mes amis shinigamis ont essayé de me tuer avant. En fait, y'a un d'entre eux qui me chasse encore régulièrement pour me combattre. Mais la première vraie réunion que j'ai eue avec le Gotei 13 était quand j'ai envahis la Soul Society.

– Tu as envahis la… bredouilla Kensei alors que les autres semblaient incrédules.

– Ah, je me sens d'humeur à faire une sieste maintenant, s'étira Ichigo avant d'agiter une main vers Urahara faisait s'évaporer le masque des mains du scientifique. Rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, ok ? Je vais même vous aider si vous en avez besoin. Ce sera ironique au possible.

Et puis, avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse le coincer et le forcer à parler de l'histoire de l'invasion de la Soul Society, il se retourna et utilisa le shunpo pour partir, ricanant dans sa barbe alors qu'il quittait derrière lui un public médusé.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre à le sentiment que l'on a invité un fou dans notre maison ? demanda Love sur le ton de la conversation.

Il fut acquiescé à l'unanimité.

Cela n'empêcha pas Shinji – autant par principe général que parce qu'il avait pris gout à leur hôte après toutes les farces qu'Ichigo l'avait aidé à exécuté sur les autres – de se diriger vers Urahara et de le gifler derrière la tête comme punition pour l'ensemble de la chose tourner-les-gens-en-vizards.

Urahara eu la décence de paraitre coupable.

* * *

– Eh ! On t'a donné ta propre chambre et tout. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à dormir sur le toit ?

Ichigo grogna alors qu'un pied venait "gentiment" dire bonjour à ses cotes, mais il se déplaça obligeamment pour accueillir Shinji qui se laissa tomber avec une semi-grâce dans l'espace libre du toit, ses cheveux blonds dorés se dispersant autour de lui.

– Je ne peux pas juste laisser passer ça, dit Ichigo en regardant la longue chevelure. Quand je serais de retour, je ferais en sorte de te faire toucher le fond. J'ai des photos maintenant. Je vais les montrer à Rukia, qui va les montrer à l'association des femmes shinigamis, et puis elles seront affichées partout dans le Seireitei. Ça va être hilarant. Ça pourrait même faire rire Toshiro, il te hait depuis que tu as commencé à l'appeler « gamin ». Tu vas probablement essayer de me tuer avec la paperasse pendant quelques jours mais ça vaudra le coup.

Shinji renifla.

– Saleté de gosse, n'insulte pas mes cheveux. Et cela fonctionnera beaucoup moins bien que tu n'le pense certaines personnes doivent encore se souvenir de ce que à quoi je ressemblais.

Il se stoppa.

– T'tuer avec la paperasse ?

Ichigo grimaça.

Shinji sourit triomphalement, mais se calma presque aussi tôt.

– Le vieil homme nous a demandé d'réintégrer le Gotei 13 ? Et on a  _accepté_  ?

– Nous avons perdu trois capitaines après qu'Aizen a ouvertement trahis avec Tousen et Gin, expliqua Ichigo. Jii-san a essayé de remplir les positions mais tous ces capitaines se sont avéré être des idiots problématiques, donc après la fin de la première guerre, la haute direction a décidé de choisir des personnes dans lesquelles ils pouvaient avoir confiance pour ne pas les trahir sans une très bonne raison. Le vieil homme vous a donné à tous le plein pardon et une invitation de retour. Certains ne l'on pas prise. Le capitaine de la septième est Komamura-san et il fait du bon travail donc Love est resté à Karakura dans la cadre de l'équipe de liaison stationnée là-bas, dirigée par Kisuke-san. Hiyori, Hachi, Yoruichi-san et Tessai-san sont aussi resté là-bas. Seulement toi, Kensei, Rose, Lisa et Mashiro sont revenus.

– Et comment t'es devenu mon lieutenant ? demanda Shinji avec une insistance surtout dut à la curiosité. Tu es fort, et ce, sans même desceller ton zanpakutō. Tu as le niveau d'un capitaine et ils ont décidé de te donner seulement le grade de lieutenant ?

– Il y a une histoire amusant derrière ça, fredonna Ichigo en réponse. Je suis actuellement un cas unique. J'ai vécu deux guerres en l'espace de dix ans, plus un tat d'invasion et d'attaque terroriste et même un voyage en Enfer pour sauver ma sœur – littéralement, je n'exagère pas – donc tu ne pas dire exactement que je suis inexpérimenté. Mais en même temps, je  _suis_  un peu jeune comparé à, bon sang,  _tout le monde_. Je ne suis même pas passé par l'académie, et j'avais l'habitude d'être un humain. Alors maintenant, je suis divisé entre toi et Kisuke-san pendant que vous deux continuez de remplir les trous dans mon éducation. De plus, les gens semblent penser que le poste de lieutenant de la cinquième division est maudit ou quelque chose dans ce genre depuis qu'Aizen l'a eue, puis Gin, et ensuite Hinamori qui était aussi le lieutenant d'Aizen. Elle est  _toujours_  en train de se remettre des manipulations psychologiques d'Aizen. Il y a des jours où elle pense sérieusement que des arcs-en-ciel et des étincelles brillent sur le cul d'Aizen, et que nous sommes ceux qui sont dans le faux pour l'avoir condamné.

Il grimaça, visiblement secoué à cette pensée.

– De toute façon, des fois, je travaille à Karakura où ma famille et mes amis vivent, et sinon, on m'a obligé à te supporter le reste du temps.

Il sourit et esquiva le coup de poing que Shinji effectua sans grande volonté.

– Et à l'occasion, quelqu'un de la division zéro descend et me traine dans une ou deux missions.

–  _Pardon_  ? glapis Shinji, bouche bée.

– Quoi ?

Ichigo sembla perdu quelques secondes avant que la réalisation apparaisse dans son expression.

– Oh… euh… nous avons tous une relation de travail très étroites de nos jours – shinigami, vizard, la garde royal, tous les humains dans le secret – spécialement après la dernière guerre quand nous avons dut nous allier. Kyouraku-san a même donné à mes amis humains un laisser-passer pour qu'ils puissent venir me visiter dans la Soul Society et bien sûr j'en ai un pour Karakura vu que je travaille là-bas. J'ai des amis arrancars dans le Hueco Mundo aussi – Nelliel, Grimmjow et Harribel sont toujours en train d'ouvrir des gargantas dans le Sereitei, même si Fon Son les pourchasse quand elle les voit parce que, techniquement, ils ne sont pas supposé faire ça, mais personne n'essaye réellement de les stopper non plus. En fait, Kyouraku-san sort pour du saké et des petits pains cuits à la vapeur avec Bel chaque fois qu'elle vient.

Il se stoppa, regardant sur le côté, vers Shinji qui semblait figé.

– Ya quelque chose de mal ?

Le blond secoua la tête, frottant sa main avec son visage avant de murmurer.

– Soit tu te fous de ma gueule, soit le futur est en quelque sorte devenu un putain de paradis. La division zéro descend pour autre chose qu'une apocalypse, et même en coup de vent et le Gotei 13 actuel fait ami-ami avec vizards, humains  _et_  hollows ? C'est du jamais vu.

– Pour toi, peut-être.

Ichigo haussa les épaules nonchalamment, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de frontière avait été brisée. Shinji suspectait qu'il ne l'ignorait honnêtement.

– Et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait  _pas_  du tout de préjugés, mais il y a peu, et les personnes qui n'aiment pas les changements gardent leur bouche fermés parce qu'il y a toujours des personnes à proximité prêt leur faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux se taire s'ils commencent à ouvrir leur bouche ? Personnellement, je ne vois pas le mal dans tout ça. Shinigamis, arrancars, quincy, vizards, humains ordinaires ont aussi été d'une aide majeur durant la deuxième guerre donc ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions leur tourner le dos et les tuer après.

Shinji laissa échapper un éclat de rire amer.

– Va dans le Seireitei d'aujourd'hui, et te je garantis qu'ils le peuvent et qu'ils le veulent. Tuer des arrancars et supprimer les souvenirs des humains, si ce n'est pas carrément les assassiner. T'a l'essentiel.

– Eh ben… il est chanceux pour eux que ce ne soit pas comme ça dans le futur, ou bien il aurait eu affaire avec moi.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se rétrécirent et dévirent jaune sous le clair de lune. Il ne bougea pas de sa position, il ne fit pas de grand mouvement. Ces mots avaient suffi. Shinji aurait dut être aveugle, sourd et muet pour ne pas réaliser à quel point cette homme serait dangereux à se faire comme ennemis.

– …. Ils sont tous  _tes_  amis ? demanda pensivement Shinji. Je sais que nous le sommes, et tes amis humains aussi, et on dirait que la division zéro a un faible pour toi, mais les arrancars aussi ?

– Ouais, même si Grimm et Bel était du côté d'Aizen avant. Nel avait fait défection il y a longtemps, après qu'elle soit trahie mais je suis tombé sur elle quand j'étais dans le Hueco Mundo durant la guerre contre Aizen, et nous sommes devenus amis. Et je ne dirais pas que la division zéro a un  _faible_  pour moi – ils peuvent être des cons sadiques quand il s'agit de ma formation et ils me trainent partout comme s'ils pensaient que je veux les rejoindre sur leurs missions ou quelques chose comme ça. Bâtards !

Le sourire d'Ichigo était pourtant indulgent avant qu'il ne penche la tête de perplexité.

– Pourquoi ?

– Rien.

Shinji s'inclina, pouvant ainsi regarder la lune.

– Je comprends maintenant.

Il ignora le regard mi-confus, mi-colérique que lui lança Ichigo.

C'était donc pour cela que la machine leur avait envoyé spécifiquement Ichigo. Kisuke n'avait pas complétement foiré après tout.  _Ichigo_  était le point tournant, le pivot, la pièce maitresse du jeu qui avait inversé la donne, et pas seulement pour eux, mais aussi pour des races entières.

Shinji étudia le voyageur temporel du coin de l'œil.

Pour la première dois depuis son exil, il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il y avait autre chose que la vengeance dans son futur.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Demain, il forcerait Ichigo à l'aider à commencer son entrainement de vizard.

* * *

– C'est fixé, annonça Urahara, montrant d'un grand mouvement de bras le portail tourbillonnant en face d'eux. Cela devrait te ramener chez toi.

– « devrait » ? répéta Ichigo non sans une petite quantité d'appréhension. Je te promets, l'homme au bob, que si cette chose m'envoie au temps des dinosaures ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je vais te trouver et te tuer de la manière la plus créative possible.

– Bien sûr que non, promis rapidement Urahara.

Shinji était le seul assez proche pour l'entendre murmurer :

– Je l'espère.

Il fixa le scientifique. Si cette chose perdait son futur lieutenant, des têtes allaient tomber, et celle d'Urahara sera la dernière parce que cet idiot allait d'abord avoir à fixer le problème  _avant_  que Shinji puisse le décapiter.

Urahara sourit joyeusement en réponse, quelque chose que Shinji jurait que l'ancien capitaine avait pratiqué devant le miroir depuis que Ichigo avait – regrettablement – fait remarqué qu'il était vraiment bizarre à quel point Urahara était un livre ouvert par rapport à celui qu'il connaissait dans le futur.

– Bon alors, soupira Ichigo, semblant plutôt impatient. Je suppose que je vous verrais tous dans une centaine d'année.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et offrit un vague et arrogant sourire.

– Ne me regretter pas trop entre temps.

Et avec le retour indigné « Qui va t'regretter, imbécile ?! » d'Hiyori, accompagné d'un ensemble de reniflements amusés et de vagues retours, Ichigo se précipita vers le portail, sans regarder une seule fois en arrière alors qu'il allait seul une fois de plus vers l'inconnu.

L'obscurité tourbillonnante l'avala, et avant qu'un seul d'entre eux puisse cligner des yeux, il se referma derrière lui, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

– Eh ben… ce qui est fait, est fait, dit Yoruichi en frappant la machine avec ses doigts. Espérons que nous le révérons un jour. J'ai en quelque sorte commencé à l'apprécier.

– Il est ce genre de gars, approuva Shinji, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit où le portail avait été avant de se détourner et peser ses options.

Puis il lança :

– He ! Qui sait comment couper les cheveux ?

* * *

– As-tu eu de bon temps ?

Ichigo gémit dans le sol dans lequel il avait atterrit en un fracas de blanche.

– Toi !  _Bâtard_  absolu ! « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu prennes des vacances. » « Envie de voyager ces derniers temps, Ichigo ? » « Souviens-toi, Ichigo, certaines choses sont mieux non-dites. » Tu savais, et te ne me l'a pas dit !

Au-dessus de luis, Shinji ricana même s'il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

– Voyons… ou serait le plaisir dans tout ça ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors qu'il dépoussiérait ses habits.

– Vas te faire foutre. Je vais encore propager les photos.

– Bien sûr, dit le capitaine de la cinquième division en tapotant sa tête avec condescendance.

Le lieutenant éloigna la main et lança un regard noir irrité.

– Et il est certain que je vais te tuer avec la paperasse. T'a été absent deux semaines, ça s'est entassée dans ton bureau.

– C'est parce que tu ne fous rien ! hurla Ichigo alors que Shinji passait la porte. Et la moitié de tout ça est à toi pour commencer !

Shinji ferma la porte derrière lui, souriant de façon affectueuse alors que la voix d'Ichigo était étouffée.

– Oh, Hirako-taicho.

Le troisième siège apparu, portant une nouvelle pille de paperasse. Shinji retenu un rire.

– Kurosaki-fukutaicho est de retour de ses vacances aux Bahamas ?

– Aa, acquiesça Shinji en pointant du doigt derrière lui. Il est tout à fait prêt à reprendre son travail, donc apportez-lui.

Et après avoir dit cela, il partit loin, sifflant joyeusement. Il était heureux de la présence d'Ichigo dans le passé et le reste, leur donnant sans le savoir un coup de pied vers l'avant. Mais son lieutenant lui avait manqué, et il n'avait pas été le seul – Ichigo était la vie et l'âme du Gotei 13, alors il était ravis que le jeune homme soit de retour maintenant, et il ne serait pas le seul.

Il se stoppa au milieu du chemin quand un fracas et les conséquences se firent entendre derrière lui.

– KUROSAKI OU ES-TU ? POURQUOI AS-TU EU LE BESOIN D'ALLER EN VACANCES ?! TU AS JUSTE FUIS NOTRE PROCHAIN COMBAT !

– LA FERME GRIMM ! J'AI DU TRAVAIL A FAIRE ! JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS POUR JOUER AVEC TOI ! VA TROUVER KENPACHI OU QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !

Shinji renifla. Aucun doute, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que Foi Son n'arrive en force et exige d'arrêter leur dernier visiteur arrancar. Et pour le moment, Ichigo pouvait garder Grimmjow amusé comme toujours, et il n'avait même pas à se soucier de la paperasse, parce que si Ichigo avait juste pris la peine de regarder, il aurait réalisé que Shinji s'était déjà occupé de ces papiers infernaux durant les deux dernières semaines où son lieutenant avait été absent.

Eh ben… il le remarquerait tôt ou tard. Et à ce moment, Shinji aurait amené les autres vizards pour une promenade dans Karakura, et aurait peut-être partagé un peu de saké et se serait souvenu du passé avec Kisuke et les autres.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) : Shihakushou : tenue habituelle des Shinigamis


End file.
